Mi Vida en la Historia
by Mely 27
Summary: Esta es la continuación de sinsajo, adaptada a la vida real incluye la boda de katniss y peeta; Peeta se convirtió en un agente de el FBI. y tenía muchos enemigos uno de ellos es Gale y no es su enemigo solo por que peeta es agente si no por lo rencores del pasado.
1. Desde el amanecer

La Vida en mi historia

Antes que nada quiero hacerles saber que los personajes no son míos son de suzan Collins pero la historia es toda mía.

Esta historia incluye la boda de katniss y peeta, así como también es la continuación de sinsajo adaptado a la vida real.

Desde El Amanecer

Amanecí hecha un ovillo, había pasado una fría y larga noche donde me atormentaron esas espantosas pesadillas, tan constantes que cada vez que intento cerrar los ojos me arrepiento y permanezco despierta. Desgraciadamente esta noche no tuve el soporte de esos brazos fuertes que me tranquilizaban, pero esta pesadilla fue… más bien un sueño... pero un sueño muy raro y constante: estaba frente a el espejo de mi recamara había muchas flores, tiradas, en el baño, y sobre el buró, realmente no savia porque había esta cantidad solo sabía que era hermoso, se sentía muy bonito nunca me había sentido de esa manera, en ese momento instintivamente me lleve la mano a el estómago y fue cuando lo sentí y comprendí que estaba embarazada las preguntas eran varias pero la más importante es ¿De quién? Y en ese momento gracias a el ruido de la puerta desperté y vi ese hermoso vestido blanco colgado en mi puerta era de un color blanco hueso, con perlas en los extremos de las mangas, tenía unos hermosos encajes alrededor del cuello y un hermoso cinturón color blanco como la nieve hermoso fue cuando recordé que hoy era el gran día que eh esperado este día desde ya hace 2 años que terminaron los juegos y la dictadura del capitolio, mi gran boda, este es el gran día que eh anhelado por años y al fin ha llegado, el día en que me case con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo Peeta Mellark.

Salí corriendo de mi recamara en busca de mi madre, me estaba desesperando porque no la encontraba seguía corriendo por toda la casa hasta que la vi en la cocina, no tardo en abrazarme y felicitarme por mi unión nupcial así también como regañan dome por lo tarde que me había despertado, no le di importancia y las dos fuimos corriendo a el baño de mi recamara y me ordeno que tomara un baño en lo que ella le hablaba a octavia, flavius, venia y cinna para para que me arreglara y para estar a tiempo en el altar.

Tome un rápido baño con agua caliente para relajar los músculos y reconfortarme se me hizo un poco más rápido de lo normal pues yo acostumbro tomar baños de 15 a 20 minutos este se me hizo un poco más rápido, bueno de seguro es por los nervios; Salí de el baño todavía envuelta en mi bata de baño y veo a cinna con su traje y corbata negra puesta, sus toques dorados le quedaban a la perfección con su look se veía radiante y muy feliz pues resulto que se había casado con Portia y estaban esperando un bebé, no se porque la idea de los bebes me ah estado persiguiendo toda la mañana desde que me desperté pero bueno de todos modos me alegro por ellos. No aguante las ganas y fui a abrazarlo hace mucho que no nos vemos solo se lo de el bebé porque hace 6 meses hable con el para acordar las fechas de mi boda y me contó.

cielos cinna gracias por venir,

no, de que, gracias a ti por invitarnos a portia y ami,

te quiero mucho cinna eres más que un amigo para mi, ya eres parte de mi familia espero que te quedes un poco más y no solo ayas venido hasta acá solo para mi boda,

si katniss estoy rentando cuarto en un hotel no te preocupes pero ya basta de parloteo y más trabajo

ahi me di cuenta que estábamos solos y que mi equipo de preparación no había llegado, mientras cinna me arreglaba platicamos y me dijo que flavius, venia y octavia no habían podido venir a arreglarme porque estaban muy ocupados arreglándose ellos para estar a tiempo en el altar lo cual me callo muy bien porque así estaría más tiempo con cinna y podríamos platicar más cosas pero aun así ya veo de otra manera a mi equipo de ´preparación ya no los veo como mis perros lambiscones ya los veo y los quiero como mis amigos.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando al fin cinna termino con mi pelo y el maquillaje empezando a ponerme mi fina len seria francesa muy provocativa para mi gusto y arriba de esta mi hermosisimo vestido blanco diseñado por el; camine hacia el espejo de mi recamara, con el que soñé esta noche, cuando me vi no lo podía creer esa hermosa criatura que se encontraba en el reflejo de el espejo no podía ser yo, la que todos los días se iba después de la escuela a el bosque para conseguir alimento para su familia; Nunca me hubiera imaginado que en mi existencia me llegaría a ver de tan hermosa manera, el maquillaje era perfecto un poco de delineador en los ojos, rubor, polvo, etc. lo básico pero lo que me sorprendió fue como cinna lo transformo en una verdadera obra de arte, el maquillaje provocaba en mi como un gesto tímido pero a la ves alentador y provocativa simplemente era perfecto, simplemente no me reconozco, dirijo la mirada a cinna para felicitarlo por su más que excelente, trabajo pero el se adelanto acercándose a mi, mete la mano a su bolsillo derecho y saca una hermosa caja de terciopelo rojo

Luces hermosa katniss

no me pude aguantar y me hecho encima de el dándole un fuerte abrazo en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de decirle casi un discurso pero lo único que salio fue un simple "Gracias".

Cuando por fin me arme de valor para separarme de el, abrí la caja o dios mio era un collar de perlas que hacía juego con mi vestido y lo mejor de todo es que la perla que estaba justo en medio del collar es la que peeta me regalo en el vasallaje la distingi por ese tono de rosa que sobresalta entre las demás; Lo bol vi a abrazar y le dije "cinna es precioso gracias"

no te preocupes chica en llamas y acuérdate sigo apostando por ti

eso no me lo esperaba el recuerdo de los juegos regresan a mi y siento como una fría lagrima escurre por mi mejilla;

oye pero ¿que crees que haces? este momento sentimental va a arruinar mi obra de arte

wow lo había olvidado mi maquillaje es una obra maestra y no quiero que se arruine al menos que sea peeta quien la arruine.


	2. boda I

Al salir de mi casa vi como una limosina blanca ya estaba esperándome, no me gustan mucho los lujos pero esta, sí que era perfecta tenía 4 puertas y por como se ve pienso que debe medir de largo como 15 metros los vidrios están polarizados, y en el cofre había un ramo de flores blancas hermoso. Justo en la puerta de en medio tenia adornado con flores "P&K" casi me muero cuando lo vi.

Yo ya iba con mi vestido de novia bajando las escaleras de mi casa y no había notado que todas las personas que estaban pasando por la calle tenían la mirada fija en mí y en cinna, me sentí algo incomoda por la situación ya que yo soy la editora de la revista más famosa de los ángeles FARANDULA y mi boda iba a salir de portada en la revista, imagino lo que deben de decir de mí, "esa se casa solo por dinero" o cosas por el estilo la verdad si soy ambiciosa pero me caso no por dinero me caso por amor y creo que aquí la opinión de la gente no es la que cuenta solo la mí y la de peeta, hoy solo voy a pensar en él y en mí.

Llegamos a las puertas de la iglesia, había una hermosa, enorme y roja alfombra que abarcaba desde las puertas de la iglesia hasta el altar o bueno eso me imagino, porque la puerta está cerrada y custodiada por dos enormes gorilas de 2 metros de alto y 3 de músculos, iban vestidos de traje, pero de inmediato los reconocí como guarda espaldas, lo que los delato fue ese cable transparentes que venía desde sus orejas y se escondían detrás de el en su pantalón, por cierto no estaban nada mal.

Cuando baje de la limosina, a el primero que vi fue a haymitch cuando lo vi me quede en shock estaba rasurado, bien peinado, ¡se había bañado! Y estaba sobrio bueno eso lo dude un segundo pero después lo confirme; Cuando llegue hasta el me tomo del brazo suavemente y me dijo

¿Lista preciosa?

Siempre.

Entonces los guardias nos abren las puertas.


	3. Boda II

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Liz Botello Aceves por ayudarme y darme sus opiniones sobre este fan fic

Entonces los guardias nos abren las puertas, y conforme empezamos a caminar, los músicos a tocar, estaban tocando con piano y violín canciones para uniones nupciales hermosas.

Cuando entro veo a todos mis seres queridos, madge, su papá y su mamá, que me sonreían muy felices por mi compromiso con peeta, también veo a darius que ahora vivía en los ángeles porque aquí estaba su doctor que lo estaba interviniendo quirúrgicamente de su lengua y cuerdas vocales para que pudiera recuperar el habla otra vez, Portia y Cinna que al parecer cinna ya se había sentado y me aplaudían sin cesar, también estaban ahí Venía, Flavius y Octavia llorando de felicidad por mí, y es que yo ya los quiero como unos amigos de verdad, no solo como mis perros falderos. En la segunda banca estaba hezelle, que llevaba un vestido color rosa tono pastel y con holanes del mismo color, sentada junto a ella y con los piecitos colgando estaba Posi, con un hermoso ropón azul cielo y un sobrero color plata, no era gran cosa pero se veían estupendas… ¿y Gale? Pronunciar su nombre es raro ya no era como los viejos tiempos, ya no sentía bonito decirlo, solo sentía una inmensa decepción por él era todo, ni amistad, ni protección ni mucho menos amor, nunca sentí amor por él siempre fue amistad, una amistad muy fuerte coma la de una hermana menor le tiene a su hermano, pero bueno, en fin; Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Annie Cresta, si la misma Annie viuda de finick no podía creer que estuviera aquí, llevaba un pequeño bulto en los brazos, que de inmediato reconocí que era un hermosísimo bebé, tenía pelo castaño, tés blanca y esos hermosos e inconfundibles ojos verde mar, no cabe duda que es el vivo reflejo de su padre, Finick, como lo extraño, siempre que como azucarillos me acuerdo de él, con su carácter tan divertido y positivo que tenía, Adelante estaba Delly, con un hermoso vestido largo color carmesí, También estaba Sae la Grasienta, ella me ha ayudado en todo los últimos años y lo cierto es que la eh llegado a apreciar mucho. En la primera banca estaba mi madre, con un hermoso vestido naranja atardecer, pero más apagado se veía muy guapa. A su lado estaba mi pequeña hermana Prim, con esa adorable colita de pato, se veía tan bonita que casi lloro, lo que arruino el momento fue ese roñoso y espantoso gato que jugueteaba en los brazos de Prim tratando de quitarse el moño negro que tenía amarrado en el cuello, eso me hiso sacar un bufido, ja! Buttercup.

En la primera banca delante de Delly estaba Effie con su peluca dorada, no paraba de llorar, ella fue como una madre para peeta y para mí, toda la vida nos apoyaba en todo, la quiero mucho, me sonreía mucho dejaba al descubierto su dentadura perfectamente blanca, lo cierto es que ella es muy guapa y es algo que me a llamado mucho la atención siempre.

Haymitch y yo seguimos caminando observando la bella escena cuando al fin lo veo, parado frente al padre y al notario que nos casaría. Con su esmoquin y su cabello güero peinado se veía tan guapo y tan elegante que casi me caigo, ahora me doy cuenta que de que estoy orgullosa de haber elegido a mi diente de león y no a Gale, que con su odio y rencor me volverían loca.

Chicas por favor comenten, me encantaría escucharlas.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta pov

Estaba Muy nervioso en la mañana, llego Portia con mi esmoquin diseñado por ella, me metí a bañar y saliendo me arreglo peinando y me dio unos toques de brillo con maquillaje en mi cara, y cuando finalizo me fui en mi convertible rojo0 directo a la iglesia para ver los detalles de preparación y bueno también para confesarme con el padre ya que ayer yo no me pude confesar como mi katniss; Cuando Salí de la iglesia fui a recoger los anillos en la joyería más famosa de estados unidos llamada karnipetis; Cuando Salí me dirigí directo a la casa de Sae la grasienta, llegue a la dirección que me indico y era un barrio de muy baja calidad, la paredes de las casas estaban garafateadas, había basura por todas partes no me gustaba mucho el lugar en donde vivía Sae, ella es como mi madre, desde que mi verdadera madre murió, en la carambola de autos.

Fast Back:

Mi mama y mi papa iban en el coche que les acababa de regalar, un Aston Martín banquish 12, mi papa siempre soñó con un coche así, entonces como era su cumpleaños decidí un mes antes ahorrar para comprarlo, y me costó casi todo mi sueldo, esos coches son bastantes caros cuestan alrededor de 12 millones de pesos y la verdad si me dolió el codo, pero era para mí papa, el que me dio la vida yo le debo eso y mucho más;

Iban a 120 km/hora no iba nada rápido a comparación de todo el kilometraje que alcanza a llegar un coche de ese tipo, pero detrás de ellos, según la policía iba un coche negro con vidrios polarizados y placas de colorado atrás del coche de mi padre, a mi papa ya le había parecido bastante sospechoso porque antes de que entraran a carretera los estaba persiguiendo, entonces mi papa fue acelerando, cuando el coche lo alcanzo, y bajaron la ventanilla de lado del copiloto, sacaron una pistola y le dispararon en ese momento mi papa sufrió una contusión cerebral por el impacto de la bala en su cerebro y perdió el conocimiento, por lo que chocaron y así se hiso la carambola, y aunque mi mamá no murió de un disparo, si murió por el choque.

Fin de Fast back

Llegue a la casa número #1324, era una casa vieja, tenía el aspecto de estar abandonada, me confundí mucho y preferí leer la nota otra vez donde Sae me había escrito la dirección: Querido Peeta, espero que estés muy bien, Quiero que sepas que si voy a asistir a tu boda con katniss pero me gustaría que si puedes pasaras por mí, es que la verdad no tengo coche, y en camión tardaría 30 minutos en llegar, la dirección es: por ángeles numero #1324 gracias atte.: Sae.

Si era su casa, de repente me dio una sensación de lastima y estuve pensando en las casas que rento, le pudiera regalar una, si, no sería mala idea, el ruido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos

Hola Hijo

Hola Sae, ¿lista?

Si, vámonos.

Sae, no venía muy lujosa, solo traía puesto un vestido de tela muy brusca color beige, no la estaba criticando, ni mucho menos, era lo que tenía a sus posibilidades y debo admitir que se veía muy bonita.

Ella nos va a entregar los anillos a katniss y a mí. Íbamos de camino cuando me acorde que tenía que pasar con haymitch para desayunar y asegurarme de que este sobrio, y ya arreglado pues él va a ser el que me va a entregar a mi Catnip, nunca le había dicho así porque Gale le decía así pero ahora que él no está, y no me parece mala idea, aparte a ella le gusta ese apodo, así que nos gusta a los dos.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento me quede en shock, todo estaba limpio, pase sin decir nada, con Sae atrás, lo encontramos en la cocina, ya con su traje puesto, bañado, con su camisa blanca y su corbata negra, rasurado, bien peinado y lo más impresionante más sobrio que nunca. Estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos para desayunar, y sin decir nada me coloco junto a él, agarre un pan y le unte un queso de cabra que estaba alado de la mesa, lo dividí en 3 y cuando haymitch termino, se sentó en la mesa junto a nosotros y nos saludó; Hablamos sobre muchas cosas el clima, la boda, la fiesta y lo que más me gusto, de mi Catnip, tuvimos un desayuno muy grato y delicioso, cuando terminamos de desayunar, Sae, haymitch y yo nos subimos a mi convertible directo a la iglesia, estaba muy emocionado no podía creer que ya al fin llego el momento más esperado en mi vida desde que tenía cinco años al fin ha llegado.

Cuando llegamos al fin a la iglesia, ya habían llegado algunos invitados que ya estaban sentados en las bancas, ya los ramos de flores estaban en las bancas que daban al pasillo, junto con los holanes plateados que conectaban las bancas, pero lo que más me gusto de la decoración fueron todos los pétalos de rosas rojas que estaban tirados en el pasillo principal que daba a el altar, todo era como yo lo soñé, nunca me hubiera imaginado que katniss Everdeen la chica de la que me enamore y que siempre que nuestros ojos se encontraban, los desviaba porque se sonrojaba, yo no sé nada, lo único que sé es que ella es la perfección.

Tal como habíamos planeado, haymitch después de un tiempo se salió de la iglesia para esperar a mi Catnip y mientras que yo saludaba a mis amigos e invitados y esperaba a la novia; Conforme pasaban los minutos me iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y surgieron esas horribles preguntas en mi mente, ¿Y si Katniss se arrepiente? ¿Y si no llega? ¿Y Si le pasa algo? Ya empezaba a sudar de las manos así que decidí despejar mi mente para no ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Cuando me di cuenta, la iglesia ya estaba llena, Delly, Annie, Flavius; Octavia, Venia, Cinna, Portia, Effie que estaba sentada hasta delante, todos nuestros amigos ya habían llegado, y Haymitch junto con Katniss alado de mi tomándome la mano para unirla con la de ella,

Cuídala Peeta

"Siempre".


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss pov

Haymitch y yo caminamos hasta que ya estaba junto a él, lo vi era hermoso, pero estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba junto a él, hasta que haymitch toma su mano y la pone en la mía, diciendo

Cuídala peeta

"Siempre"

En ese momento sentí, como una corriente eléctrica me recorría toda la espalda, la música paro, y nosotros no sentamos al igual que todos solo que nosotros estábamos enfrente del alatar y no nos quitábamos la mirada de encima hasta que el padre nos interrumpió y fijamos la vista en el cuándo comenzó a hablar; Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para festejar la unión de esta hermosa pareja y hermanos Peeta James Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, el padre siguió hablando y hablando, nos parábamos cuando nos teníamos que parar, nos complementábamos cuando nos teníamos que incar y nos sentábamos cuando nos teníamos que sentar, pero yo no le daba importancia a nada más que a esos ojos azules que me volvían loca. La voz del padre me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dijo "Peeta James Mellark, ¿aceptas a Katniss Everdeen, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para cuidarla y amarla por el resto de sus vidas"? Sorprendentemente aviamos durado toda la misa agarrados de la mano y yo ni me había dado cuenta, todo ese lapso de tiempo en que peeta no contestaba se me acelero el corazón a 1000 km por hora, ¿Y si decía que no?, ¿Y si salía corriendo? Estaba muy nerviosa me empezaron a sudar las manos, pero lo importante de esto fue que dijo mirándome a los ojos

"Si, Acepto"

Toda la presión y estrés que tenía en ese momento la dejo ir al igual que los invitados dejan ir un suspiro de felicidad, ahora el padre dijo; "Katniss Everdeen, aceptas a Peeta James Mellark, como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para apoyarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días"? Esa es la pregunta que todos los años me eh preguntado a mí misma, algún día me casare? Romperé la promesa que me hice a mí misma un día en el que prometí que jamás me casaría? Siento como todos las miradas de la iglesia se quedan fijas en mi como imanes, y todos guardan silencio, sentí como se me volvía a acelerar el corazón, pero me arme de valor y dije: "Si, Acepto", en ese momento todos nuestro invitados empezaron tanto a aplaudir, como a llorar, Effie estaba irreconocible, no paro de llorar en toda la misa, como la quiero, ella, es una mujer muy buena, aunque a beses se enoje porque vamos retrasados a alguna presentación.

En ese momento esos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, no aguantaba las ganas de besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, y si, estaba a punto de besarlo antes de que el padre lo dijera, pero Sae la grasienta llega con un cojín muy pequeño de color rojo, hay estaban dos anillos de oro, uno era muy grueso y el otro era fino muy hermoso, el grueso era el de peeta y no solo lo savia por lo gruesos que son sus dedos si no porque yo lo mande a hacer tenia escrito en la parte de adentro, con finas letras grabadas algo muy significativo para los dos; "REAL, Katniss"; Peeta fue el primero en tomar el anillo más fino, me tomo de la mano, exactamente el dedo anular, de la mano derecha y me lo puso, puede notar que el mío también decía algo así "SIEMPRE JUNTOS, PEETA" después de que me lo puso me sentí tan diferente, yo la fría katniss que nunca se iba a casar ahora está recibiendo a el hombre con el que quiere pasar el resto de su vida, con el que quiere morir agarrada de su mano en su cama, en la hora gris cuando no es de día ni de noche.

Por fin Sae se acerca a mí y me acerca el cojín, tomo el anillo que le mande a hacer a peeta, y con mucho cuidado de no tirarlo, se lo pongo en el dedo, entrelazamos nuestras manos, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, por su expresión en la cara, pude percibir que él también se moría de ganas de besarme, igual que yo, si no es que más, lo notaba en sus ojos, los ojos que ya conozco como la palma de mi mano; El padre al vernos así, hasta me pareció que estaba conmovido por nuestra reacción, lo mire y continuo hablando apenado", entonces, lo que ha unido dios en el cielo, no lo separe el hombre en la tierra, los declaro marido y mujer, joven, puede besar a la novia" en ese momento siento sus manos sobre mis pómulos e inmediatamente llevo mis mano a su nuca y jugando con sus cabellos lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes lo había besado, lo estoy bese por necesidad, porque ya no aguantaba más, lo necesitaba, me sorprendió tanto que no nos separábamos para respirar, simplemente no nos faltaba el aire, yo soy su yin y él es mi yang, cuando él está con migo nada me falta, él y yo nos complementamos. Todavía no nos separamos , nos olvidamos de todos los demás, solo estábamos él y yo en un sueño, aun no puedo creer que sea real, que esto me esté pasando a mí, que yo una insignificante chica le guste a este ser tan perfecto, ahora sé, lo que hace mucho sabía, pero no lo quería admitir, yo también estuve enamorada de el desde la primera vez que lo vi, le seguí la pista a este chico sin siquiera darme cuenta, es que me trae comiendo de la palma de su mano, es que babeo por el, nunca eh estado así por alguien hasta hace 6 meses que nos reencontramos.


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta pov

"entonces, lo que dios a unido en el cielo el hombre no lo separe en la tierra, los declaro marido y mujer, joven puede besar a la novia", no lo dude ni un segundo y cuando la iba a besar ella jugando con los bellos de mi nuca me besa antes que yo la pudiera besar.

Cuando nuestros labios chocaron, nos olvidamos de todos y nos convertimos en uno mismo, no tengo las palabras para decir lo preciosa que se veía mi Catnip, ni lo que sentí en el momento que me separe de ella, y ella me volvió a besar, simplemente la amo, con todo el esplendor de la palabra, la amo desde que la vi a los 5 años con ese hermoso vestido de cuadros el primer día de clases; Cuando nos separamos, para tomar aire, pude notar que traía esa hermosa perla que le regale en la playa, la reconocí porque la perla que yo le regale tenía un tono apenas visible de rosado, ese detalle me encanto, es como si tuviera una parte de mí siempre y en todos lados, esta vez fui yo quien la volvió a besar y todos aplaudieron, hasta que alguien carraspeo, no tarde mucho en imaginar quien pudo haber sido, haymitch claro. Nos separamos y nos regalamos una hermosa sonrisa el uno al otro y agarrados de la mano caminamos a una mesa que estaba al extremo del altar, donde estaba el notario, firmamos los papeles que nos pedía la ley para estar legalmente casados, y cuando terminamos de firmarlos, ya toda la gente nos esperaba en el pasillo central y en la puerta lanzando arroz y pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, le puse mi mano izquierda en su espalda procurando tener mucho cuidado y la otra mano en las piernas y cargándola la lleve hasta la limosina agradeciendo todas las felicitaciones de nuestros invitados.

Katniss pov

Era increíble nunca me había sentido así, espere mucho tiempo para casarme con peeta y ahora ya ha pasado me siento tan feliz, definitivamente es el momento más feliz de mi vida, quisiera parar este momento y vivirlo por siempre, me llevo cargando hasta mi limosina, creo que tuvo que ir al gimnasio unos cuantos meses antes para ponerse en condición, bueno no digo que pese 100 kilos pero peeta si se tenía que poner en forma, a pesar de que estuviera delgado, tenía que aumentar de tamaño esos bíceps, me dejo muy cuidadosamente en el sillón de la limosina, subiéndose el también, cerro con fuerza la puerta de la limosina, cuando empezamos a avanzar.

"Gracias" le digo a mi marido

Gracias ¿de qué? Amor

Por hacer de este día, el mejor día de mi vida, te amo peeta

No tienes de que agradecer aparte acuérdate que no es solo el mejor día de tu vida, también es el mío y yo te amo más Catnip.

Después de eso no la pasamos platicando sobre el clima, y él me dijo el tipo de ropa que me tenía que llevar para nuestra luna de miel, porque se supone que es sorpresa , cuando al fin llegamos a mi pen house, bueno que ahora es de mi hermana Prim, porque yo me voy a ir a vivir a la casa de peeta, en la planta baja nos subimos a el elevador y llegamos a él pen house, abrimos la puerta y todo ya estaba listo, los paisajista que había contratado peeta para que arreglaran la escena lo habían hecho todo perfecto, la piscina estaba genial, iluminada con focos de colores por debajo del agua que hacía parecer que el agua cambiaba de color cada 5 minutos, las mesas tenían manteles blancos y en cada silla, pegado al respaldo tenía un ramos de tulipanes rosas y blancos con un cartel indicando el nombre de la persona que se tenía que sentar en ese asiento, peeta y yo tardamos 3 días organizándolos lugares, pero al final nos quedaron estupendos, Sobre las mesas había botellas de champaña, coñac y torres, platos, cubiertos y copas, alado de la piscina ya estaba el sonido listo para poner la primera canción, y si hablamos de comida, Rue, una muy buena amiga mía que hace unos años se mudó a Francia a vivir, es una chef reconocida mundialmente, ella se encargó de conseguirme los mejores chefs de américa y Europa, ellos se están encargando de la comida pues va a ser buffet de comida europea y americana.

Después de 10 minutos de haber llegado, empezaron a llegar los invitados, uno a uno, mi madre, Prim, Johana quien me explico que no pudo llegar a la misa por cuestiones de trabajo, Delly, Annie, haymitch, Sae, todos ya estaban aquí, en sus mesas comiendo, bebiendo vino y conversando con sus compañeros de mesa, para después ir a bailar.

Yo me senté en la mesa #1 alado de peeta, con mi mamá, Prim, Annie, Johana y Delly, pues ellas son mis mejores amigas, me serví de la barra de comida europea, un pedazo de cordero con pasas que estaba delicioso, después agarre un pedazo de pizza de chocolate, que por cierto fue el mejor postre que probé, también comí más platillos pero ni uno se compara a la cochinita pibil en la barra de comida mexicana, wow nunca probé algo tan delicioso como eso, pero en fin, platicamos de muchas cosas, de cómo fue para Annie perder a finick, del paradero de Gale creo que fue lo que más me incomodo porque realmente no sabía dónde está Gale o que paso con él, también platicamos de la franquicia de panaderías que puso peeta, porque a él le encanta hornear y amasar y.. Hacer lo que los panaderos hacen, entonces los fin de semanas que no está ocupado en el F.B.I se la pasa en la panadería la mitad del día y la otra mitad con migo, me encanta que peeta se divierta, esta tan ocupado y estresado todos los días que creo que se merece un descanso y un tiempo para él; Seguía pensando en el tema de Gale cuando peeta ya parado con una copa en mano y un cuchillo en la otra mano pide un brindis para mí.

Chicas perdón por no publicar antes el capítulo, pero ya saben, tareas, trabajos etc. Comenten me encantaría escucharlas.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta pov

Me pare de mi silla soltándome de la mano de mi Catnip, con una copa de vino tinto en mano y un cuchillo en la otra con la intención de pedir un brindis por mi hermosísima esposa, pero antes de dar el sorbo pude distinguir el ruido del timbre muy a lo lejos, no le di importancia y di un trago al vino para después ir a atender.

Cuando el brindis se termina salgo a atender la puerta con katniss detrás, cuando llegamos me paro frente a ella y le doy un tierno beso en los labios, en realidad no sé porque lo hice solo me nació y lo hice, abrí la puerta y dándonos cuenta quien era el tipo que teníamos en frente trato de correr pero fracaso en el intento, oigo un ruido que me aturde y esperando sentir dolor en alguna parte de mi cuerpo no lo siento, lo que si siento es un fuerte tirón hacia abajo, y antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara, la sostengo antes de que se golpee con el piso y se lastime, pues no resistiría verla mal y menos en el día mas especial de todos, nuestra boda, al sentir como mi mano se humedece y al verla sangrando con un agujero en el estómago un miedo me llena el cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido esta clase de miedo es la peor sensación que puedo experimentar, la veo en mis manos desangrarse, siento como mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas al verla cerrar los ojos

- ¡no! Katniss quédate con migo bebe, por favor no me dejes, acuérdate lo que te dije siempre juntos, si te vas me voy, si regresas yo regreso, si te mueres yo me muero ¡llamen a una ambulancia grito con toda la fuerza que puedo

- te amo peeta

- ¡ no! Catnip por favor no te vallas,. Chillo

En ese momento ya tengo a haymitch a mi lado, tratando de parar la hemorragia, tratando de parar el flujo de sangre que emerge de su vientre con un trapo esterilizado que tenía en el botiquín de primero auxilios, mientras katniss ya empieza a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos, la pequeña esperanza que tenía se ha esfumado en un segundo no sé qué hacer, me siento el hombre más estúpido del planeta;

Katniss pov

Peeta abre la puerta y de pronto lo veo todos los recuerdos y pesadillas de él regresan con una fuerza impresionante a mi mente y de pronto siento un dolor punzante en mi vientre caigo al suelo jalando con migo a peeta espero el contacto con el suelo pero no llega y en vez de eso siento esos fuertes brazos que me sostienen y de inmediato los reconozco son de mi diente de león, no puedo abrir los ojos, eso me llena de una angustia, lo único que me reconforta es que si puedo oír aunque cada vez menos.

- ¡no! Katniss quédate con migo bebe, por favor no me dejes, acuérdate lo que te dije siempre juntos, si te vas me voy, si regresas yo regreso ,si te mueres yo me muero ¡ llamen a una ambulancia lo oigo gritar

-Me empiezan a salir lágrimas cuando no sé cómo abro los ojos, tengo un nudo en la garganta tan grande que no me deja hablarlo único que me sale es un simple "te amo peeta" cuando tengo tanto que decirle eso me enoja pero que puedo hacer.

¡ No! Catnip por favor no te vallas,. Chilla

Yo ya no respondo, aunque si quiero pero de mi boca no sale ni una palabra, por mi mente se cruza una idea que tal vez puede ser cierta me estoy muriendo la angustia y el temor suben de intensidad pero a la vez llega algo nuevo que desde hace mucho tiempo no siento, paz, porque Jonathan no le dio a él, aunque no estoy feliz porque me allá disparado doy gracias porque a mi bebe no le hiso nada.

Abro los ojos y veo paredes blancas, estoy recostada en una cama ortopédica con una venda en mi vientre, por lo que veo es un cuarto de hospital, odio los hospitales y lo cierto es que nunca me han gustado.

Peeta pov

La dejo en el piso para que haymitch pueda controlar la hemorragia pero sin alejarme ni un segundo de ella, después de 5 minutos que e me hicieron como 100 años llegan los paramédicos con una carro camilla, donde suben a katniss muy cuidadosamente y se la llevan yo salgo corriendo detrás de ellos porque la ambulancia está afuera del edificio.

Cuando por fin llego a el estacionamiento del edificio me permiten subirme a la ambulancia, y sin vacilar me trepo lo más rápido que puedo para que atiendan a mi bebe, la ambulancia empieza su recorrido hacia el hospital más cercano, llevábamos 4 minutos de camino cuando un aparato conectado a katniss que tenía un ruido constante y formaba líneas verticales ahora solo es un silbido y se mantiene como una line horizontal, de pronto un paramédico grita código azul el paciente ha caído en paro, en ese momento sé que katniss mi bebe acaba de morir, mis ilusiones de formar una familia y envejecer juntos se han esfumado en el aire como una nube de humo, mi vida se ha hecho añicos

- katniss no por favor no me dejes no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi vida, mi mundo sin ti no vivo amor, regresa chillo

1, 2 despejen grita uno de los paramédicos dándole un choque eléctrico a katniss en el pecho

Siento como mi mundo se derrumba, El aparato sigue igual sin cambios, estoy llorando, le grito, y no funciona no sé qué hacer lo único que sé es que si ella se muere yo me voy con ella.

El paramédico repite el procedimiento otra vez y fue unos segundos después cuando oigo el pitidito de ese aparato, creo que se llama marcapaso, en ese momento me lanzo sobre katniss

- gracias amor yo sabía que no me dejarías lo sabía te amo, mis labios parecen imanes con los de katniss, me halan a ella, la beso y siento la calidez que me dan sus labios al chocar con los míos en ese momento pienso

-Gracias dios por no llevártela por dejármela a mi muchas gracias, y fue cuando llegamos a el hospital, katniss fue recibida y trasladada a el quirófano, donde la iban a intervenir quirúrgicamente para extraer la bala.

La cirugía duro alrededor de 3 horas, las 3 horas más angustiosas de mi vida, cuando la veo salir en una camilla, con los pies vendados, botas esterilizadas, y una red en el pelo, la trasladaron a una sweet para que estuviéramos mas cómodos y que la prensa no se enterara de lo ocurrido.


End file.
